


As Ordered

by hiddencait



Series: Darcy and the Doppleganger [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Story meme, Team Bonding, oops I created a verse, seren_ccd made me do it, warning-crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He strode slowly over, eyeing her up and down, then leaning in for the kiss, only to stop and stare as Darcy dissolved into hysterical giggles just inches from his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Ordered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seren_ccd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/gifts).



> A response to a Story meme prompt for William Brandt and Darcy Lewis making out. Why it dissolved into this - I have no earthly idea.

“Your mission, Agent Brandt, is to give Ms. Lewis the best kiss of her lifetime,” the redhead said smiling widely, and Will was more than a little impressed Natasha managed to say all of that without slurring her speech. “And, just a reminder, you have no choice in this matter.” 

Will slanted his gaze over to the woman in question and decided that, while he had no idea who’d thought drinking and Truth or Dare would be a good team-building exercise for IMF and their Avengers counterparts, he really agreed with the concept right about now. 

He strode slowly over, eyeing her up and down, then leaning in for the kiss, only to stop and stare as Darcy dissolved into hysterical giggles just inches from his mouth. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry I just… Shit, I can’t even…” She trailed off still giggling, and Will sighed as half the room joined in on her laughter.

“Maybe you’d have better luck with the rich guy this time, Will!” Benji managed to sputter as he elbowed Stark in the ribs, and Will made a mental note to plan something horribly embarrassing for his teammate in the very near future. Will leaned away from Darcy, planning to just wait out the laughing fit. After all, he’d seen the consequences of failing to complete a dare, and he did _not_ under any circumstances want to join Thor and Ethan who were both covered in glitter and sporting feather boas across the room. 

After only a few more minutes of hysterics, Darcy finally managed to calm herself enough to offer an explanation, albeit an extremely drunken one.

“Look, it’s not that you’re not pretty, because you are _really_ pretty, but it’s just weird. It’s like Tasha just took my favorite gay gym bunny, wrangled him into his boyfriend’s suit, and then told him to kiss me. It’s just hard to keep a straight face, you know?” 

There was a beat of silence, and then every eye in the room turned to Will’s cousin and the silent agent standing beside him. Darcy gulped.

“And I just accidentally outted two of my teammates, didn’t I?” She shifted to put Will between her and the two men in question. “Oops?”

Coulson just sighed, and lifted a hand to hide his face. His shoulders shook, but Will didn’t know him well enough yet to know for sure, but he was almost certain he was hiding laughter. Clint just crossed his arms and managed to look ridiculously petulant as he muttered something about “I’m not a damn gym bunny.”

Will shook his head again. “Clint, you are so _painfully_ a gym bunny. I’m straight, and I even recognize it. Just get over your ego and embrace it, already.” 

Under the cover of another round of laughter and Clint’s sputtering, Will turned and swooped down to press Darcy back against the wall before she could burst into giggles again. Then he dipped his head, and as ordered, kissed her within an inch of her life.

He figured he couldn’t be blamed for being a little smug when he finally stepped back, and Darcy’s knees gave out. Mission accomplished.

Now… about his revenge.

“So Benji – Truth or Dare?”


End file.
